The invention relates to fuel flow in multi-barrel carburetors and more particularly apparatus for balancing fuel flow through a carburetor's fuel circuits so the ratio of the air-fuel mixtures produced in each barrel is substantially equal.
In two barrel carburetors of the non-staged type, a problem exists in the manufacturing of the carburetor whereby both sides of the carburetor do not individually deliver air-fuel mixtures having the same air-fuel ratio for a given air flow. Further, current manufacturing practices are such that the ratio of the air-fuel mixtures delivered by each side are not measured, but rather, the ratio of the total air-fuel mixture delivered by the carburetor is measured with the mixture ratios produced by each side assumed to be equal. The problem is made more acute by the present state and federal emission standards and the emphasis on fuel economy. As various schemes, e.g. feedback control, are introduced into the carburetor system to control the air-fuel ratio of the mixture produced, so the catalytic converter devices now being used will operate most efficiently, the problem of equalization will become even more critical.